


All's Well That Ends Well

by Elayna



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely inspired by the plot of "The Philadelphia Story" and "High Society," this is an experiment in how much I could pack into an ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Well That Ends Well

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Danny said to Rachel, gazing at their reflections in the mirror. He thought he looked good in the black suit, but she was quite simply stunning in the designer wedding dress that cost more than the downpayment on their first house.

"Thank you, Daniel," she answered, adjusting her skirt slightly.

"You are beautiful, Mommy," Gracie agreed.

Danny patted Grace's shoulder, having been warned vociferously by Rachel that hugging his daughter was forbidden until after the pictures were taken. The flower girl's dress would not be wrinkled for all posterity. Rachel may still be a little bit bitter about some of the things his family had done in their wedding pictures. "You're adorable yourself, monkey."

"Excuse me."

Danny turned to look at the doorway, and there was perhaps the most good-looking one of them all.

"Commander McGarrett," Rachel greeted him, rather icily, not that Danny blamed her. It had been a wild three days during which Danny had learned many things. One, that the elegant wedding planner who had out-diva'd Rachel was in fact a nice, young ex-surfer turned cop with a mean right hook who looked particularly hot when kicking guys' legs apart and forcing them to the ground. Two, that the inscrutable minister given to bizarre fortune cookie sayings was in fact not perpetually high but instead also a cop. And hopefully now a minister by Internet, or he'd feel the wrath of Rachel even more than the inebriated Father O'Reilly had after their wedding.

Thirdly... thirdly was in a special category all by itself. Thirdly was that the aggressively irritating, herbal-cigarette chain-smoking 'society reporter' was in a fact a smooth-talking Naval intelligence officer, who was freaking hot in his dress blues, his hat tucked under his arm. And a really good kisser, as Danny had discovered around 3:00 am on the beach, as the reason for all the insanity was revealed and McGarrett's compatriots dragged people away to jail.

And fourthly, that he didn't mind Rachel remarrying. Not when he had a new job and a new partner that he was sure were going to occupy all his time.

"I understand that you're walking down the aisle alone." Steve shifted on his feet before straightening to military posture. "I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you."

"Considering the circumstances, it's the least you could offer," Rachel replied, "but Danny's already offered, and I've declined him too. I'm perfectly capable of walking a few feet by myself."

It was indeed the least McGarrett could offer, considering that he'd been the one to put cuffs on Rachel's father. Danny would always wonder if Rachel's background had helped doom their marriage. She'd wanted respectability, but even being a cop's wife wasn't enough to make up for relatives who practiced lock picking like other families played Monopoly.

Rachel checked her diamond-studded watch. "You two should sit down now. We'll be starting soon."

Danny gave his daughter a light tap on the shoulder, and air brushed a kiss on Rachel's cheek, before walking toward McGarrett. Steve curled his hand over Danny's, tangling their fingers together as they went past the bridesmaids waiting in the anteroom. The ladies didn't come close to Rachel, but they were beautiful too, in sapphire blue cocktail dresses with leis of white flowers around their necks, one of the few nods in the wedding arrangements to the Hawaiian location. Kono was even prettier with her hair slicked up. Thankfully she was the same size as Stan's cousin, because Rachel hated uneven numbers. Perhaps having black sheep in both of their families would be a bonding factor for Rachel and Stan.

They paused at the entrance to the hotel room where Rachel's cousin Edward was waiting to usher them to their chairs. "You pick a single pocket at the reception, you will learn the true power of the American Navy," Danny said quietly, conversationally, jerking his head at Steve. Eddie looked suitably impressed, but Danny would keep an eye on him. All of them. It was a good thing he didn't mind forgoing expensive champagne. He had a feeling that Steve would taste even better, later on tonight when the wedding was over and he could relax.

Chin Ho gave them a subtle nod as they walked down the aisle, which had better mean he'd gotten licensed. He was wearing a very restrained Hawaiian shirt, white flowers on a white background, only the silver outlines and soft green leaves making the pattern apparent, and black slacks.

"I'm being used to threaten the relatives already?" Steve asked softly as they sat down on the bride's side.

"It's part of the territory, if you get involved with a Williams," Danny said. "And since Gracie is a Williams, that includes Rachel and Stan's families."

Steve tangled their hands together again, this time palm to palm, the touch making Danny want to shiver. "I can handle that," he said.

~ the end ~


End file.
